


Сплетение

by KseniyaChe



Series: Сладкий ноябрь [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cider tasting, Farmer's Markets, First Kiss, Future university AU, Half-Galra Keith (Voltron), Harvest Festival, Kissing, M/M, Playful first date, Sheith in Autumn 2020, flying kites, swings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28768113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KseniyaChe/pseuds/KseniyaChe
Summary: Широ ведёт Кита на праздник урожая, где они напоминают друг другу, как веселиться и играть. Две влюбленные пташки, которые находят путь в сердца друг друга.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Сладкий ноябрь [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109147
Kudos: 1





	Сплетение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Intertwined](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27449464) by [bioplast_hero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bioplast_hero/pseuds/bioplast_hero). 



Широ не был так взвинчен из-за свидания с тех пор как… да никогда. Ни разу в жизни.

Он вышел из дома вовремя, и всё равно его сердце колотилось и как будто подгоняло его. А потом ветер стал насмехается над ним и его попытками уложить волосы. Широ следовало бы предвидеть это, но он так хотел выглядеть как можно лучше.

По крайней мере ему не пришлось мучиться с выбором одежды. Он уверенно потянулся к свитеру, который купил для него Кит в качестве благодарности за проведённое вместе время в магазине. Широ с нетерпением ждал возможности снова встретиться. Он поправляет водолазку, проверяя, чтобы она хорошо сидела под курткой. Широ не преувеличивал — она  _ правда _ броская, насыщенный бирюзовый оттенок, высокий воротник. Но ему нравится, хотя он и не может объяснить, чем именно. Кит вселил в Широ уверенность и желание надеть этот свитер.

В тот момент Кит сказал ему, что он  _ красивый _ . Одно только воспоминание об этом — словно укол серотонина прямо в мозг.

Когда Широ поворачивает за угол, идя против ветра, в поле зрения появляется парк, где они договорились встретиться. Сегодня свежий, ясный день, который не испортит даже ледяной ветер.

Местные жители, похоже, согласны с Широ. На стоянке у детской площадки находится фермерский рынок, на котором сегодня проходит ежегодный праздник урожая, и хотя его пик уже миновал, люди всё ещё приходят сюда. Продавцы изо всех сил заманивают посетителей угощениями: тыквой, запечённой во всех возможных формах, самодельными яблоками в карамели, образцами пряного сидра и, наверно, мятным какао, как бы говоря, что сезон холодов ещё впереди. И это в дополнение к  _ настоящему  _ урожаю, представленному всеми возможными цветами и сортами. Тут так много всего для Кита, на что посмотреть, и что попробовать; Широ подумал, что будет забавно немного перебить аппетит перед ужином.

Он замечает в отдалении Кита, задерживающегося возле детской площадки, которая заброшена ребятнёй в пользу сладостей с ярмарки.

Широ весь трепещет при виде галрийца в его новой одежде — особенно ему нравится уютный красный свитер, шапочка, из-под которой торчит чёлка, прикрывающая кончики заостренных ушей, и эти прямо-таки греховно тесные тёмные джинсы. Кит ещё не заметил Широ, он слегка подтолкнул сиденье одних качелей, словно пытаясь понять назначение предмета.

Когда он подходит ближе, Широ заворожённо смотрит, как солнечный свет вспыхивает в волосах Кита, и они выглядят почти тёмно-фиолетовым, как его ресницы отбрасывают тени на лавандовые скулы. И так до тех пор, пока Кит не смотрит на него с улыбкой.

— Широ, — произносит он тепло.

— Привет, — Такаши чувствует, как по лицу расплывается улыбка. — Хочешь прокатиться на них? — он показывает на качели.

Кит косится на него.

— Я предполагаю, что это ещё одно незнакомое выражение, потому что не представляю, как это будет вращаться*. — Лицо Кита тут же расплывается в улыбке: — Что бы это ни значило, покажи мне.

— Хорошо, — говорит Широ, садясь на качели. — При одном условии. Ты попробуешь со мной.

Кит делает шаг и опускается на сиденье.  _ Вызов принят. _

— Хорошо, — Широ начинает качаться, предлагая Киту повторить его движение ногами вперёд, с одновременным отклонением корпуса назад. — Смысл в том, что ты начинаешь медленно, и постепенно ускоряешься.

— Терпение, — отзывается Кит с притворной торжественностью. Это заставляет Широ смеяться.

— Я создал чудовище.

Зубы Кита кажутся особенно острыми, когда он летит ногами навстречу ветру.

Вскоре он уже вопит от восторга. Живот Широ скручивает похлеще, чем от центробежной силы. На вершине своей дуги он смотрит на Кита, и они летят.

Широ немного замедляет темп, а потом спрыгивает с качелей. Может быть, ему стоит беспокоиться о плохом примере для детей, если кто-нибудь из них действительно видит, как взрослые качаются на качелях. Но сейчас он не думает об этом. Он наслаждается ощущением парения, пусть даже и на мгновение, и взметает щепки, когда приземляется на ходу.

Широ знает, что Кит не из тех, кто останется в стороне. Он спрыгивает с качелей на следующей дуге, приземляется грациозно, как кошка, и подскакивает к Широ, сияя от радости.

— Невероятно, — хвалит Широ. Может быть, это мелочь — какой десятилетний ребенок на Земле не прыгал с качелей? — но именно то, как Кит это делает, заставляет пульс Такаши учащаться. Он выглядит таким свободным.

Широ ведёт их мимо нескольких воздушных змеев к небольшому фестивальчику, всё ещё испытывая волнение после качелей. Это так естественно — быть вместе с Китом, и Широ не может поверить, что они познакомились всего лишь две недели назад.

Пока они бродят по ярмарке, Широ заставляет Кита попробовать крошечные кусочки вяленого мяса, козий сыр с различными травами и местный джем на хлебе. Тенты трепещут на ветру над их головами. Широ взволнованно рассказывает про тыквенный пирог, когда они приближаются к лотку с ним, но это единственное, что Кит отказывается пробовать.  _ Категорично  _ отказывается.

— Почему?

— Почему он пахнет… плесенью? — Кит морщит нос, глядя на кусочек пирога.

Широ не верит своим ушам.

— Плесенью?!

— Выглядит… как желе. Не аппетитно. — у Кита виноватый вид.

Широ берёт кусочек пирога и засовывает его в рот, довольно мурлыкая от вкуса, который является одним из его самых любимых. Он кладет руку на спину Кита, направляя его дальше, и не может не заметить, как Кит отзывается на прикосновение.

Широ радостно причмокивает губами.

— Ладно, хорошо. Ты  _ ошибаешься _ , но, наверное, никто не идеален.

Кит вздрагивает, но тут же смягчается, заметив блеск в глазах Широ.

— Хм, — он бросает на Такаши оценивающий взгляд, но тому это слишком нравится, чтобы воспринимать всерьёз. — По-моему, ещё рано об этом говорить.

У Широ снова отвисает челюсть. В который раз за сегодняшний день? Он надеется, что Кит не ведёт счёт.

— Ты только что…

— А для чего эти маленькие чашечки?

Глаза Широ следуют за пальцем Кита.

— Дегустация сидра. О, тебе понравится! — Широ облизывает губы в предвкушении. — Совсем как с яблоками на днях.

Кит подходит к прилавку.

— Я выпью немного вашего яблочного напитка. — В ответ он слышит смех.

— Ну, тогда вперёд, — владелица указывает на широкий выбор. — Начните с охлаждающих, здесь три сорта. Эти со специями подогреваются… О, Широ! Здравствуй, дорогой!

— Привет, Коллин, — улыбается ей Такаши, когда она выходит в фартуке из-за прилавка и обнимает его. Он не стал бы называть по имени всех членов семей своих профессоров, но он нянчил детей Холтов в течение многих лет, пока те росли. Так что его тоже считали частью семьи.

Широ поворачивается, чтобы представить галрийца.

— Кит, это доктор Холт.

— Можно просто Коллин, — поправляет она, протягивая руку. — Рада познакомиться, Кит. Я слышала о вас много хорошего.

Кит вскидывает голову.

— От Широ?

Такаши краснеет, готовый выпалить какой-нибудь ответ, но Коллин ловко его выручает.

— От мужа, — смеётся она, — он преподает астрофизику в университете.

Глаза Кита расширяются.

— Вы пара профессора Холта?

_ Пара _ . Это слово пронзает Широ с большей силой, чем любое другое.

— Думаю, это так, — смеётся Коллин.

Кит переводит взгляд с неё на Широ и обратно.

— Широ — близкий друг семьи, — отвечает она на его немой вопрос. — И я уверена, что услышала бы и от  _ него _ много хорошего о тебе, если бы этот негодяй приходил к нам почаще, а?

Широ морщится.

— Извини, я приду, обещаю. Это был очень напряженный семестр.

— Не сомневаюсь, — Коллин бросает на него проницательный взгляд. — Ладно, как насчёт того, чтобы вы, мальчики, попробовали пока немного этого сидра, а я буду подавать подогретые напитки. — Она ныряет обратно за стойку и протягивает каждому по крошечному бумажному стаканчику. Это предложение мира, и Широ определённо принимает его.

Свежевыжатый сидр — лакомство, которого он всегда с нетерпением ждёт. Широ очень нравится тот, который более терпкий с ярко выраженной кислинкой. Кит нюхает все образцы и объявляет победителем последний из них. Из позднего урожая, с естественным карамельно-сладким вкусом и насыщенным цветом.

— Если тебе понравился этот, то понравится и следующий, — говорит ему Широ, приподняв бровь.

Колин поворачивается к ним с двумя большими дымящимися бумажными стаканами.

— За счет заведения, — говорит она.

Широ благодарно улыбается и в открытую опускает в банку с чаевыми больше, чем стоят напитки. Коллин закатывает глаза, но это того стоит.

Глаза Кита широко раскрыты, когда он нюхает содержимое своего стакана. Он краснеет и становится лёгкого сливового оттенка, когда видит, что Широ наблюдает за ним.

— Аромат, — с придыханием объясняет Кит.

— Это то, что люблю в осени больше всего, — говорит Широ. — Корица, мускатный орех и гвоздика. — Что бы ни оттолкнуло Кита от тыквенного пирога, Такаши рад, что это были не специи.

Кит подражает тому, как Широ дует на сидр.

— По-моему, ты говорил то же самое о свитерах. И шарфах. И яблоках. И…

— Ты поймал меня, — смеётся Широ. — Что, ты со мной не согласен по какому-то из пунктов?

Кит быстро трясёт головой.

— Совсем нет. Пока только по одному вопросу, — ухмыляется Кит, делая крошечный, неуверенный глоток. Его глаза закатываются.

Широ торжествующе улыбается.

— Достаточно экстравагантно для тебя?

— Прекрасно, — блаженно вздыхает Кит. — И в этом цель праздника?

Это… не совсем то, что сказал бы Широ. Но вот они здесь, наслаждаются обилием позднего урожая, прежде чем наступит настоящая зима. Из того, что Кит рассказал о жизни в империи Галра, их урожай действительно обильный. Немного удовольствия просто ради удовольствия.

— Ты уловил суть.

Ближе к концу ряда есть магазин, торгующий дворовыми украшениями и различными странными вещами. Здесь слишком красочно, чтобы пройти мимо, и Кит немедленно реагирует. Широ знает старого алтейца, который управляет этим местом, и, как обычно, останавливается, чтобы поздороваться.

— Широ, старина, ну разве ты не услада для моих больных глазниц**!

— Коран, как ты? — Широ едва сдерживает смех. Он никогда не встречал человека, который бы столь отчаянно путал земные идиомы, так что рядом с ним всегда интересно. — Это Кит, он здесь недавно.

— Добро пожаловать в наш район, мой мальчик! О, что привлекло твоё внимание?

Кит смотрит на воздушных змеев, которые висят над их головами, похожие на те, что они видели чуть раньше.

— Что это за существа? — спрашивает Кит.

— Львы! — весело объявляет Коран. — Могущественные существа, истинная грация и благородство. Они красивы, но ничего общего со львами старой Алтеи, — говорит с тоской Коран. — Держу пари на свои биркеншлоки, что когда у Льва будет для тебя послание, ты захочешь его выслушать! — алтеец подмигивает им без всякой видимой на то причины, но он часто так делает.

— Они чудесны, — бормочет Кит. — Но… для чего они нужны?

— Ты никогда не запускал воздушного змея? — Когда Кит качает головой, усы Корана весело подёргиваются. — Ну что ж, сегодня твой счастливый день!

Не успел Широ и глазом моргнуть, как алтеец схватил двух змеев — красного льва, который привлёк внимание Кита, и такого же чёрного — и сунул их им в руки.

— Э-э-э…

— Попробуй! Я настаиваю! Я буду ждать здесь.

_ Точно. _

Кит пытается скрыть улыбку. Одного этого достаточно, чтобы убедить Широ попробовать. Они бок о бок выходят на лужайку.

— Вообще-то я не запускал воздушного змея с тех пор, как… — Широ почесал затылок. — Я даже не могу вспомнить.

— Это детская игра, верно? — улыбается Кит, разматывая верёвку. Он поворачивается спиной к ветру, обдумывая свои действия. — Разве это может быть трудно?

Широ чувствует вызов за версту.

— А кто-то самоуверен.

Кит прикусывает губу, и это убийственно. Достаточно для того, чтобы Широ пропустил удар, когда Кит подбрасывает змея и, высоко подняв катушку с верёвкой над головой, бежит против ветра. Небольшая пауза, и змей взлетает ввысь.

— Йу-ху! — кричит Кит, Широ бежит, чтобы догнать его, с радостью копируя технику галрийца. Похоже на заклинание: его чёрный лев взлетает, чтобы поприветствовать красного льва Кита.

— Получилось! — смеётся Широ, как будто бы удивлённый тем, что он не опростоволосился.

— Вроде бы это ты у нас ракетостроитель или что-то в этом роде, — шутит Кит.

— Посмотрите, кто говорит, — Широ заговорщически понижает голос, даже когда они перекрикиваются на расстоянии. — И кроме того, за две недели ты выучил больше земных идиом, чем Коран. — Неважно, как низко он сейчас опустил планку.

Кит кивает, направляя своего змея ещё выше.

— Моя мама использует некоторые из твоих фразочек в речи. Она начала говорить мне, что я могу стать «ракетостроителем» с малых лет. Тогда моей любимой игрушкой была модель корабля. Я не расставался с ней.

— Правда?

— Да. Только теперь я думаю, что я просто хотел летать.

Широ угукает, соглашаясь.

— Мне это знакомо.

Их львы танцуют в небе, где облака становятся пастельного оттенка. Лев Кита меньше, легче и быстрее, а змей Широ — величественный с красно-серебряными крыльями. Очень странное зрелище — эти львы.

Кит по чуть-чуть подходит ближе к Широ. Он украдкой наблюдает за ним, пока тот пытается удержать своего змея подальше от змея галрийца.

— Осторожней! — Широ смеётся, едва не уронив льва. — Мы ведь не хотим, чтобы они переплелись.

Кит бросает на него любопытный взгляд.

— А это будет так плохо?

На этот раз Кит должен избежать столкновения, что ему легко удаётся. Всё, что удается Широ, — это откровенно разглядывать Кита. Глаза галрийца фиолетовые в последних лучах солнца, его щёки становятся сливовыми от холода. Он смотрит на Широ.

Фестиваль заканчивается с наступлением сумерек, и продавцы убирают прилавки. Широ замечает, как Коран загружает товары в свой фургон, и начинает пробираться к нему, тащя змея за собой.

— Ты заберёшь змеев назад? — спрашивает Широ, хотя думает, что уже знает ответ. Что-то похожее уже однажды случалось.

— Я думаю, что они там, где и должны быть! — кричит Коран в ответ, запрыгивая на водительское место и с громким рвом отъезжая с парковки, как весьма непрофессиональный разбойник.

Кит издает смешок. Это заразно.

Они сматывают верёвки змеев, когда приходят к согласию, что их пальцы замёрзли, и идут, болтая, из парка к ресторанчику, который Широ выбрал для ужина. На какое-то время он совсем позабыл о своём волнении, но чувство возвращается, когда он задается вопросом, правильно ли он выбрал место. Широ не беспокоится о том, чтобы произвести впечатление на Кита, ну, может, немного; он просто хочет, чтобы тот хорошо провёл время.

Такаши открывает для них тяжёлую деревянную дверь.

Звуки, вид и запахи накрывают их прямо на пороге: шум говорящих и играющих в дартс людей, отблески тёплого света на тёмном дереве и коже, мерцающий огонь и запах вкусной еды и хмеля.

Широ делает знак бармену и приглашает Кита присесть на большой кожаный диван возле камина. Меню уже ждёт их на кофейном столике. Здесь уютно и не так многолюдно.

— Что это за место?

— Это мой любимый паб в городе. — Широ кладёт их львов на столик. Ему нравится, что у них останутся сувениры после прогулки днём.

— Паб, — повторяет Кит, пробегая пальцами по кожаному дивану и деревянному столу. Он кинестетик, думает Широ, и отчаянно хочет, чтобы эта мысль задержалась в его голове подольше.

— Да, здесь вкусно кормят. Я знаю повара. И мне нравится, что здесь так уютно.

Кит притих, усваивая сказанное. Волнение Широ возвращается с удвоенной силой, пока он ждёт ответа Кита по поводу его вкусов.

Широ делает глубокий вдох, пытаясь успокоиться, и подбирает подходящие поленья, чтобы подбросить в огонь.

— Тебе здесь нравится? Если хочешь, мы можем пойти ещё куда-нибудь…

— Я хочу остаться, — уверенно отвечает Кит. — Здесь… знакомо.

— Правда? — Широ не может сдержать радости. — Напоминает о доме?

— Не о доме. Просто воспоминание. Мы постоянно путешествовали, когда я был моложе. На форпосте Врай’кси была таверна, похожая на эту. Мама была от неё в восторге, настояла, чтобы мы остались поесть. Теперь я понимаю почему.

— Это удивительно! Я бы хотел видеть это место.

Кит фыркает.

— Еда была… на любителя. Уверен, что настоящие продукты вкуснее.

— Действительно, — кивает Широ. — Конечно, дело не только в этом. Просто… подумать только, что где-то на другом конце вселенной ты нашёл что-то, что напомнило тебе родные места, — Широ выдыхает. — Тебе повезло, что ты был там и всё видел, Кит. Иногда мне кажется, что пройдет целая вечность, прежде чем я, наконец, дотянусь до звёзд. А иногда мне кажется, что я очень близко к ним.

Кит подталкивает Широ плечом.

— Ты рядом со своей мечтой, Широ, — говорит Кит и накрывает его руку своей.

Такое простое прикосновение заставляет сердце Широ пуститься вскачь. Он проводит большим пальцем по краю ладони Кита, наслаждаясь её теплотой. Широ переплетает их пальцы; ладонь Кита всё ещё прижата к тыльной стороне его ладони.

Глаза галрийца расширяются. Прежде чем Широ успевает предположить, что он сделал что-то странное или оскорбительное, Кит сжимает его пальцы в ответ.

— Это человеческий обычай, — осторожно говорит он едва слышно. — Меня мама научила. Это означает привязанность, да?

— Определённо да, — громко смеётся Широ. Он, возможно, мог бы быть несколько обижен тем, насколько его чувства оказались очевидными, но он никогда не был так поражён. Широ хочет, чтобы Кит знал, как он себя ощущает.

Они заказывают еду и сидр — на этот раз алкогольный. Широ удостоверяется, что Кит в курсе этого. Галриец сверкает острыми зубами в улыбке.

— Ваше земное опьяняющее средство не оказывает на меня сильного воздействия.

Широ фыркает.

— Хоть кому-то повезло, — он чокается своей кружкой о бокал Кита.

Широ и в самом деле раскраснелся и стал болтливым после одной пинты и поэтому не решается заказать другую. Его спасает появление тарелок с гамбургерами и домашней картошкой фри.

Кит внимательно наблюдает за ним.

— Ты и в самом деле легко пьянеешь.

— Легко, — говорит он, игриво подталкивая Кита плечом, — и нет никакой необходимости заострять на этом внимание. — Он просит официанта принести кофе и второй сидр Киту.

Кит приканчивает сочный гамбургер — эта бойня могла бы попасть в заголовки газет, — но что точно гарантирует гибель Широ, так это то, что следует за этим, — Кит тщательно облизывает и обсасывает свои пальцы. Галриец в сотый раз за день видит, как у Широ отвисает челюсть.

Не то чтобы связь «мозг — рот» у Широ полностью зависела от Кита, но выпитая пинта совсем ему не помогает.

Кит замирает под его взглядом, его щёки вспыхивают. Он замечает стопку салфеток и тянется к ним, как за спасением, торопливо вытирает свои пальцы и губы.

— Это было невоспитанно, прости. Просто привычка…

— Нет, Кит. Всё хорошо. Это было… —  _ Возбуждающе _ . Самое возбуждающее зрелище, и не потому что у Широ мало опыта, а потому что это  _ Кит _ , и именно поэтому всё выглядит таким непристойным.

Но он же не может сказать это вслух, верно? Широ отчаянно пытается решить, как всё объяснить Киту, чтобы он больше не делал такие щенячьи глаза, и может быть  _ поэтому  _ не может выдавить ни слова.

Такаши с трудом сглатывает.

— Горячо. Это было… так горячо.

На лице Кита удивление.

— Прости, — живот у Широ скручивает, — ты не невоспитанный. Это я веду себя грубо, я…

Кит целует его.

Это жёсткий поцелуй, жадный и сочный, как угощение. Широ едва ли может осмыслить происходящее, потому что  _ Кит целует его прямо сейчас _ . Такаши чувствует, как его язык скользит по его губам, и стонет в рот Кита.

— Широ, — выдыхает галриец.

— Кит, я… — Он в растерянности. — Ух ты.

— Да? — Кит всматривается в его глаза.

— Так много «да». Можно, хм,  _ попробовать _ *** ещё раз?

Кит озорно ухмыляется.

— Ты можешь пробовать столько раз, сколько пожелаешь.

Они не совсем бесстыдны, но их счёт появляется на столе тихо, и было бы ложью сказать, что они заметили, когда их тарелки были убраны прочь.

* * *

**Примечания:**

* Очередная игра слов. Широ говорит: «You wanna take that for a spin?» — предлагая покачаться. Кит не понимает, воспринимая слово «spin» буквально — вращаться, крутиться.

** Коран пытается использовать идиому «a sight for sore eyes» — отрада для глаз, но, конечно, слегка её привирает.

*** Я не могу не отметить этот момент. В прошлой главе Широ объясняет Киту значение слова «try» — пробовать, примерять. И здесь идёт отсылка к предыдущей главе, когда Широ говорит Киту, что он может «try», примерять одежду столько, сколько захочет.


End file.
